Misery Business
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Gwen explica sus sentimientos despues de haber terminado con Duncan de una vez por todas.Oneshot DxG.Si les gusto , dejen Review :D


_**I'm in the business of misery,**_

_**Let's take it from the top.**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**_

_**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

Bueno, así va la cosa, Después de todas las temporadas de TD por fin logre estar con que esos tiempos de Duncan y yo fueron los mejores tiempos que jamás mejores que con Trent.

Éramos muy felices, Como si fuera uno de esos típicos cuentos de hadas en los que la princesa y el príncipe se enamoran…excepto por que el príncipe era un delincuente y la princesa, ósea yo, era una gotica...Pero hay que ir al grano, Resulta que a la CIT Princesa Courtney le dieron ganas por quinta vez de jugar con su marioneta, su plan fue...espero el momento preciso y cuando yo estaba distraída…SAZ! Me saca a Duncan de un tiro.

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**She finally set him free.**_

_**I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.**_

_**Two weeks and we had caught on fire,**_

_**She's got it out for me,**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

Pero como siempre sucede, Cuando la princesita aprovecho por completo a Duncan, lo hecho a la basura.Y yo? Espere ocho largos meses hasta que soltara a Duncan ya que es obvio que en cualquier momento iba a dejarlo ir, es lo que siempre hace.

Y luego de todo ese lío, Le conté que lo había esperado y que el era todo para mi , que el era el unico.Y ese día fue el que nos declaramos nuestro amor para que no se repitan esos mismos errores y...yo ya tenia que decírselo , ya que es la pura sonrisa que tuve después de todo eso fue la mas grande que jamás he tenido -Gwen Sonríe-

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But, I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**But god does it feel so good,**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**_

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**Cause god it just feels so,**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

Ustedes saben que nunca fui una presumida,nunca quise serlo, y nunca lo sere es solo que…se siente tan bien tener a Duncan a mi lado! Siento que tengo una … "conexión" con Duncan , es cuestión de química entre el y yo , sin querer presumir , Me hace MUY feliz alfin haber derrotado a Courtney y finalmente estar con la persona que amo!.

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**_

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**_

_**They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

Al respecto de Courtney, Pienso que ella debe aceptar de una vez que ella ya no es nada para Duncan! Ya lo uso bastantes veces como para aprender a no involucrarse con ella!.

Recuerdo que no hace mucho Duncan menciono una frase que me hizo sentir muy bien…Era algo así…"_**Pueden existir millones de chicas como Courtney en el planeta, pero yo siempre te elijiria a ti" **_ Eso significa que el jamás iría con Courtney , y eso me hace sentir tan bien…-Gwen sonríe otra vez-

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But, I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**But god does it feel so good,**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**_

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**Cause god it just feels so,**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_**It just feels so.**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.**_

Siento un hermoso orgullo dentro de mil veces la misma frase "Duncan ya no quiere a Courtney, te quiere a ti" Y cada vez que me la repito me siento mejor todavía.¿Por que estoy tan segura de eso? Pues simplemente se reconocer la mirada de Duncan , Ya no sueña con Courtney , sueña conmigo.Y eso que le conozco mas de lo que Courtney pudo conocerlo en años.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But, I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**But god does it feel so good,**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**_

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**Cause god it just feels so,**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto? Fácil: Duncan esta enamorado de mi.


End file.
